


Mother's Day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It's almost Mother's Day, and Ben has been thinking about his Mom.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    First of all a *very* big TYK to GypsyDee for her support and
    encouragement.  She also helped me with a research question, but I fear
    I still may have taken a liberty.  Any errors are mine and not hers.
    
    This story is rated PG for an implied but not graphic at all m/m
    relationship and a couple of bad words.
    
    Oh, and the sap content in this one is exceedingly high.  If either of
    these things are icky to you, turn back now.
    
    These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Alliance.  No copyright
    infringement or harm intended; and no money will be made from this story.
    
    This story is dedicated to my Mom, the single most amazing person I have
    ever known in my life.
    
    MOTHER'S DAY
    
    Ray Vecchio awoke with a start. He rolled over and looked at his lover.
    Fraser was moving restlessly and mumbling in his sleep. Ray sighed, worried.
    
    Benny had not been sleeping well for about a week. He woke up from dreams
    almost every night, and although he told Ray that he fell back asleep
    quickly, Ray doubted it. Ben had seemed drained the past few days, and
    he had developed dark circles under his eyes. And he had slept through
    the alarm that morning, something he had never done in all the time that
    Ray had known him. 
    
    Ray shook Ben gently, and Ben awoke with a slight gasp. Ray tightened
    his grip on Ben's shoulder. "You OK, Benny?" He asked quietly. 
    
    "Yes." 
    
    "You were having another dream." 
    
    "I know." Ben sighed and ran his hand over his face. Ray wrapped his
    arms around Ben, and Ben rolled over and rested his head on Ray's chest.
    
    "Was it a nightmare, Benny?" 
    
    "No; it was a good dream." 
    
    "The same one you've been having all week?" 
    
    Ben nodded against Ray's chest. 
    
    "Benny, why would a good dream make you loose so much sleep?" 
    
    Ben sighed but didn't answer. 
    
    "Benny?" 
    
    Finally, Ben answered quietly. "It was about my Mom." 
    
    "Oh, Benny..." 
    
    "She's been on my mind a lot lately, Ray." 
    
    "Yeah, Benny, I guess she would be." Silently, Ray cursed himself. Mother's
    Day was less than a week away, and he hadn't even made the connection.
    
    "Tell me about her, Benny." 
    
    "What do you want to know?" 
    
    "Everything." 
    
    Ben raised himself up onto one elbow and smiled down into his lover's
    face, barely visible in the dim light. He trailed a finger lightly over
    Ray's cheek. "She really would have liked you, do you know that?" 
    
    Ray felt a smile cross his face. "Really?" 
    
    "Absolutely." Ben leaned down for a quick kiss, then moved to lay next
    to Ray. "Mom was... smart. And caring; and strong. And very loving."
    Ray took Ben's hand into his own and squeezed it gently. 
    
    "She was also pretty protective of me. That really used to bug Dad."
    Ben laughed softly, and Ray bit back the comment that rose to his lips.
    
    "I remember one time," Ben continued "I was probably five years old.
    I fell and cut my knee open. I ran back to the cabin, crying. Mom cleaned
    up and bandaged my knee, then she was holding me on her lap and
    comforting me. It was summer, so Dad was there; and I remember he told
    her that she was treating me like a baby. Mom just looked at him and
    said 'He *is* a baby, Robert.'" 
    
    Ray laughed. "Good for her! Your Mom was great, Benny." 
    
    "Yes, she was." Ben agreed quietly. Ray brought Ben's hand up to his
    lips for a brief kiss. 
    
    "And after she died..." Ben drew a deep breath. "Everything got... confusing
    and scary. We moved to my Grandparents' cabin, and then Dad went away.
    And my Grandparents... They loved me Ray. They *did*." 
    
    "I know they did, Benny." Ray said softly. 
    
    "They just... they weren't physical or affectionate people. They thought
    their job was to raise me right; show me right from wrong, educate me.
    And it was." 
    
    "Yeah, but Benny, they should have balanced that out a little. God, would
    it have killed them to give you a hug once in a while?" 
    
    Ben shifted uncomfortably. "Ray..." 
    
    Ray sighed. "What about your Dad?" 
    
    Ben actually laughed. "No, Dad wasn't very big on hugging. He was raised
    by the same people, you know." His voice had taken on a teasing note.
    
    "Jesus." Ray said. He pulled Ben into his arms and hugged him fiercely.
    
    "Ray..." 
    
    "Benny, just shut up and let me hug you." 
    
    "All right." Ben snuggled happily against Ray's chest. 
    
    Ray ran his fingers lightly up and down Ben's back. "You still miss her,
    don't you?" 
    
    Ben nodded. "She was the most important person in my life, Ray. Most
    of the time it was just the two of us. I remember the last Mother's Day
    that she was alive. I wanted to get her something nice, but we were miles
    from any town and I didn't have any money anyway. So I went for a walk
    on Mother's Day, and I picked her some flowers. Heather, which grows
    wild in the Yukon in the spring. I snuck into the cabin and got some
    leftover Christmas ribbon from the box in the bedroom. Mom saved *everything*."
    Ben laughed again. "So I tied the flowers up with a green Christmas ribbon
    and gave them to her." Ben's voice trailed off. 
    
    "And?" Ray prompted. 
    
    "And she loved them." Even though Ray couldn't see him, he could hear
    the smile in Fraser's voice. "We didn't have a vase, so she put the flowers
    in a mason jar and tied the ribbon around it. She told me it was the
    best Mother's Day present she had ever received." 
    
    "That's wonderful, Benny." 
    
    "Yes. It was just a few months after that that she died. All of a sudden,
    she was gone. I felt so alone. I know I wasn't, not really, but... I
    was lonely." 
    
    "Oh, Benny." Ray whispered, his throat tightening. 
    
    "It seems so unfair sometimes, Ray. There is so much of my life she should
    have been there for, but wasn't." 
    
    "I know, baby." 
    
    "Usually it's easy not to think about it; but lately... It seems every
    TV commercial, every newspaper ad, every sign in every store window is
    talking about Mother's Day, and it's hard. Sometimes it hurts just as
    much as it did back then. It's stupid, I know. I mean, it's been thirty
    years, I should be over it by now." 
    
    "Benny, stop it!" Ray spoke more harshly than he had intended. "She was
    your Mother, for God's sake! And you were practically still a baby when
    she died. I don't think you ever completely get over something like that."
    
    There was a harsh sigh from Ben. "No. I guess you don't." He sounded
    near tears. 
    
    Ray began gently stroking Ben's hair, wishing there was something he
    could do or say to make Benny feel better. He could think of nothing,
    though, so he just lay there, holding Ben and feeling completely
    helpless. He felt Benny slowly relax in his arms, and figured he had
    fallen asleep. 
    
    Ray shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position, and
    Benny started. "Ssssh, it's OK, baby. Go back to sleep." Ray whispered,
    stroking Ben's back. 
    
    Ben snuggled closer. "I love you, Ray." He mumbled sleepily against his
    chest. 
    
    "I love you too, Benny. And I'm here. I'm here with you Benny, and I'm
    not going anywhere." 
    
    Ben tightened his arms around Ray's waist, and soon Ray could tell from
    his deep, even breathing that Ben was asleep. 
    
    Ray, however, was wide awake. His heart was aching at the thought of
    all the hurt and unhappiness Benny had gone through as a young boy. He
    also felt more than a little anger towards Benny's Grandparents and his
    Father. 
    
    Ray briefly wished that he had a time machine so that he could go back
    and give them a good shaking or knock some sense into them. A lonely,
    vulnerable six year old boy, who had just lost his Mother, had been turned
    over to their care. How could they not have known that he needed extra
    attention and love? How could they not see what they were doing to him?
    Benny had learned at a very young age to hide his emotions, to bury them
    deep inside. 
    
    It was a lesson he had learned very well, to the extent that even with
    Ray, his lover, he was unable to open up completely. God, he'd been having
    dreams about his Mother for almost a week, and he had been afraid to
    tell Ray because he thought it was a sign of weakness. 
    
    Ray sighed, his anger giving way to sadness. He lay there for a long
    time, softly stroking Benny's face. Suddenly, Ray grinned. Fraser had
    fallen in with the Vecchio family now. If that didn't teach him how to
    deal with emotions, nothing would. Ray closed his eyes and fell asleep,
    smiling.
     
    ********************* 
    
    The next evening, Ray and Fraser went to the Vecchio home for dinner.
    Ray headed towards the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway, watching
    his Mother prepare the meal. Rosa looked up and saw him and smiled. 
    
    "Hello, Caro." 
    
    "Hi, Ma." Ray crossed the room and enveloped his Mother in a long, warm
    hug. He pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you, Ma. Very much." 
    
    "I love you too, Raimondo." She looked at him closely. "Is everything
    OK?" 
    
    Ray smiled. "Of course it is, Ma. Does something have to be wrong for
    me to tell you I love you?" 
    
    "No. And don't you forget it." 
    
    Ray grinned at her, and then his expression softened. "It's just
    sometimes I'm reminded of how lucky I am." He 
    hugged her again. 
    
    This time it was Rosa who broke the embrace. "Where is Benton?" 
    
    Ray grinned again. "He's involved in an unfortunate hostage situation
    in the living room." 
    
    Rosa laughed. "Oh, yes. The children were very excited that their Uncle
    Benton was coming to dinner." 
    
    "Uncle Benton?" 
    
    "Well, it seems that he is better at playing horsey than you are, Caro
    Mia." 
    
    "Geez! Even my own nieces and nephews like Mounties better!" 
    
    "Don't worry, Ray. You're still better at telling bedtime stories." 
    
    "Really?" 
    
    "So I hear." 
    
    "Cool!" 
    
    Just then Ben walked into the kitchen. 
    
    "Hey, Benny. You managed to escape?" 
    
    "Yes. I promised the children that their Uncle Ray would wrestle with
    them after dinner." 
    
    "You what?" 
    
    Ben just gave him his best innocent smile. 
    
    Rosa laughed. "Hello, Benton Caro." 
    
    "Hello, Rosa." 
    
    Ben gave her the obligatory kiss on the cheek, and Rosa hugged him. She
    pulled away and looked carefully into his face. "Benton, are you all
    right?" 
    
    "Yes, I'm fine." Fraser said in some surprise. 
    
    Rosa reached up to caress his cheek. "You look so tired. You're so pale.
    Are you getting enough sleep? Raimondo, aren't you taking care of him?"
    
    "Ma!" Ray was indignant. 
    
    Ben smiled. "It's not Ray's fault. I'm OK. I haven't been sleeping that
    well lately, but I'm fine." 
    
    "No you're not." Rosa declared. 
    
    Ben looked at Ray for help, but his lover looked suddenly amused. 
    
    "I think you should take a nap before dinner." Rosa told Ben. 
    
    "Oh, I don't think..." Ben started, but Rosa cut him off. 
    
    "Nonsense! Dinner won't be ready for almost two hours. There's plenty
    of time for you to have a nice nap." 
    
    "But really, I'm..." Ben broke off as he felt a sudden yawn coming on;
    and he tried desperately to fight it back; to no avail. 
    
    Rosa just looked at him for a long moment, then took his hand. "Come,
    Caro." 
    
    As she led him from the kitchen, Ben gave a last pleading look at Ray,
    but his lover just stood there grinning at him. Ben threw a glare over
    his shoulder before following Rosa from the room. 
    
    ************************ 
    
    Rosa led Ben into the guest bedroom and over to the bed. She turned down
    the covers and then looked at Fraser. "Are you going to sleep in your
    clothes?" She asked, smiling. 
    
    Ben looked down at himself. 
    
    "You should take off your pants and shirt, Caro." Ben blushed furiously,
    and Rosa laughed. "Relax, I am leaving." 
    
    She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Pleasant dreams, Benton." 
    
    Rosa left, and Ben stripped down to his 
    boxer shorts and t-shirt, then slipped into bed. He sighed as he pulled
    up the covers.  He had to admit that he was feeling very tired, and the
    bed felt good. 
    
    He closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows. From downstairs he could
    hear the muted sound of voices and the occasional burst of
    laughter, and the clink of dishes and pots and pans as Rosa continued
    with her dinner preparations. Ben smiled. He felt... comfortable. Safe.
    At home. He closed his eyes and drifted towards sleep. 
    
    ************************* 
    
    From far away, Ben heard the sound of the bedroom door opening, and he
    drifted a little towards wakefulness. He heard someone crossing the room;
    and at first he thought it was Ray. But the steps were heavier than his
    lover's. Then he smelled a familiar perfume. Rosa. 
    
    She stopped next to the bed, and Ben thought vaguely about opening his
    eyes or saying something to Rosa, but it was too difficult to fight through
    the thick haze of sleep. 
    
    He felt the covers lifted and re-arranged, then tucked more securely
    around him. There was a brief pause, and then he felt a strong, gentle
    hand brushing his hair back from his face; then the hand moved to his
    face and began stroking it softly. 
    This touch was different than Ray's. Ben realized that he hadn't been
    touched like this in... a very long time. 
    
    Rosa spoke softly. "Li amo, il mio Figlio." A soft kiss was placed on
    his cheek, and then he heard footsteps move quietly back across the bedroom;
    and the door open and close. 
    
    Ben felt tears stinging the back of his eyelids, but for once he did
    not consider it a sign of weakness at all. 
    
    ************************ 
    
    It was Mother's Day morning, and the Vecchio house was even busier than
    on a usual Sunday morning. Rosa's children and grandchildren had served
    her breakfast in bed, and the kitchen showed it. 
    
    The children had absolutely refused to let Rosa do any housework, and
    she was currently in a very unaccustomed position for her- relaxing on
    a Sunday morning. 
    
    Ray stood in the kitchen watching the barely controlled chaos, and grinned
    to himself. Maybe it was fortunate for Benny that he wasn't here to see
    this. Fraser had been invited to spend Saturday night and have breakfast
    with the family this morning, but he had declined, not wanting to impose
    on such a personal family event. Ben was, however, going to Mass with
    the family, and would be arriving at the house soon. 
    
    Ray went to the living room to check on his Mother, and he found her
    straightening knick-knacks on a shelf. "Ma!" 
    
    Rosa jumped. "Raimondo! Don't scare your Mama like that!" 
    
    Ray grinned at her. "Guilty conscience?" 
    
    Rosa let the remark slide. "How is the kitchen looking?" 
    
    "It looks like all the damage is repairable." 
    Rosa sighed and raised her eyes heavenward in a brief prayer. 
    
    Ray held up a florist's box. "Here, Ma, let me help you with your corsage."
    He pinned the bouquet to her dress, then stepped back to admire her.
    "I have the prettiest Ma in the world." 
    
    "Oh, Raimondo." 
    
    "Well, at least you'll be the prettiest one in the congregation." He
    kissed her on the cheek. 
    
    Before Rosa could reply the doorbell rang, and Ray went to answer it.
    It was a deliveryman with another box from the florist, and Ray took
    the box to his Mother. 
    
    "More flowers? You children spoil me." 
    
    Ray shook his head. "They're not from me, Ma." 
    
    Rosa opened the box and lifted out the blossoms inside. She gasped slightly.
    "Heather! How lovely!" 
    
    Ray turned sharply to look at the flowers, knowing suddenly who had sent
    them. He noticed that they were tied with a green ribbon, and his eyes
    filled with tears. 
    
    Rosa opened the card and read it, and suddenly she had tears in her eyes,
    too. Wordlessly, she handed the card to Ray. He looked at it and read
    the words "Happy Mother's Day. Love, your son Benton." 
    
    Ray cleared his throat vigorously and looked at his Mother, at a loss
    for words. 
    
    Just then Maria entered the room, but she paused in the doorway, eyeing
    her Mother and Ray. "Is everything all right?" 
    
    "Yes, Cara. Everything is wonderful. Could you get me a vase, please?"
    
    Maria glanced at the flowers and smiled. "Sure, Ma." 
    
    Rosa was just finishing arranging the flowers in the vase when the doorbell
    rang again. 
    
    "I'll get it." Ray said. He opened the door to find his lover standing
    there. He pulled Benny into an embrace and kissed him deeply. 
    
    "Ray!" Ben said, starting to blush. 
    
    Ray took his hand. "Get in here." He smiled. He led Ben into the living
    room. 
    When he saw the vase of flowers, Ben hesitated, feeling suddenly shy
    and uncertain. 
    
    Rosa beamed a smile at him and held out her arms. "Come here, Benton."
    
    He crossed to her, and they hugged for a long time, Rosa whispering in
    Ben's ear. Ben nodded and finally broke away. Both Ben and Rosa had tears
    in their eyes, and Ray was suddenly fighting back his own
    emotions. 
    
    Frannie came into the room. "Are you guys ready? It's time to leave for..."
    She broke off, looking between her Mother, Ben and Ray. Frannie rolled
    her eyes. "Oh my God, this family is *so* emotional." 
    
    Ray grinned at her and grabbed her and hugged her. "You've got that right,
    baby sister!" He planted a noisy kiss on the top of her head. 
    
    "God, Ray! Cut it out!" Frannie pushed him away, but she was laughing,
    and secretly she felt pleased. 
    
    "Are we all ready to go?" Asked Rosa. 
    
    "Yes, Ma." Answered Fran. 
    
    Rosa looked at Ben, and he smiled at her. "Yes, Ma." he said. 
    
    "OK, then." Rosa smiled back, and Ben headed off to church with his family.
    
    THE END 
    
    


End file.
